Fillies, Offer Your Hearts
by sychang18
Summary: Couldn't anypony else have gone to save humanity? But no. Fate has insisted that three certain fillies take on the mission. Join the schoolfilly trio as they battle in a world unknown.
1. Chapter 1

The Ponyvillians just gazed at the images in dismay and horror. Even when the princesses finally closed up their magical auras, the ponies were still in a daze. Eerie silence fell over everypony like a shadow.

Applejack finally broke the silence. "So. . . _this_ is why Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle have to go? To this. . . this place of-"

Rarity interrupted with a loud wail and hugged Sweetie Belle so tight that the younger filly was sure she would black out soon. "No, poor Sweetie Belle isn't going to feed herself to those _freaks!"_

"Um, Princess Celestia?"

The white alicorn's ears perked up at the voice. She turned to the source. "Yes, Twilight?"

"I, um. . . well, I was thinking. We all know you summoned the three of them to prepare for a. . . _journey,_ and you've even given us a week's notice, but. . . are you sure _they_ have to go? They're only fillies. . ."

"Do understand, Twilight," Princess Luna butted in. "We are fully aware of how we are sending young foals to a living Tartarus. However, I have seen the vision myself. And when I have realized that my sister and your sister-in-law have also endured these terrors, there was no mistake of what ought to happen."

"But, but," the lavender alicorn stuttered, "how do you know it's them?"

Princess Celestia stepped forward. "Sorry, Twilight, but Luna has never made a mistake in interpreting visions before. And besides. . ." She turned to the three fillies standing in front of Princess Twilight and her friends. "I have complete confidence that they will succeed."

Murmurs quickly arose among the ponies. Three fillies? Fending off a newly discovered species? Surviving it? Was it not madness?

"Hold it!" yelled a voice. Everyone turned to the red-maned yellow earth filly.

"I. . . uh. . . I know this sounds crazy, alright," she managed. "But if the princesses say that it has to happen. . . then it has to happen. Scoots, Sweetie, and I'll go carry this out."

Cries of protest rang from all directions.

"You're not going, are you, squirt?!"

"You ain't goin' nowhere, Apple Bloom!"

"Sweetie Belle, stay in Ponyville!"

"Blank flanks, you're throwing your lives and your goofy 'crusading' away?!"

"Girls, you aren't strong enough!"

"HEEEEEEEEYYY!" white unicorn filly shouted out. The Ponyvillians instantly shut up. "We know it's dangerous, we get it! But we have to do this!"

"Yeah!" chimed in an orange pegasus filly. "Princess Cadence even said that the threat might reach Equestria if we don't do this. So we _will_ do it, and that's final!"

More of the eerie tranquility from the revelation ensued. Slowly, but surely, the ponies began to sniffle.

"We understand that you all need time to say your goodbyes," the pink alicorn, Princess Cadence, said in a soothing tone. "We will give an hour. . . then the fillies must come with us straight to Canterlot to begin their mission." Cadence could not hold back her tears anymore. Silently weeping, she choked out, "We know we're sending children into battle, but we can't think of any other way.

"We're sorry."

* * *

Jean's ears barely managed to block out the absentminded pleas of the surrounding trainees. First Wall Maria, now Wall Rose? And out of all places, right at the edge of _his hometown?_

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he walked forward. He could already see the whole of Trost burning and being crushed.

He didn't see Eren until he crashed into him.

The two boys stared at each other in surprise briefly, until Jean's face twisted into a scowl. "Move it!" he huffed as he shoved past Eren.

"What the hell, man?" the brunette of the two called out. Eren grabbed Jean by the arm. "What's wrong with you?"

"What kinda question is that?!" Jean retorted. "We're all about to be titan chow! You expect me to sing you a happy little song?!"

Mikasa was just about to walk up to a nearby officer to check her place when she heard Jean's comments. As she turned, he continued to growl at Eren. "You're loving this, aren't you, you little psycho? 'Course you are! You're whole life's aspiration is to be eaten! I was one day shy of shipping off to the MP!"

"Jean!" Eren tried to butt in. "Get a hold-"

"No! Not all of us are suicidal!"

"Dammit, shut up for a second!" Eren shouted as he pinned Jean to a nearby pillar. "You were trained for this! What do you think the last three years were about?!"

Jean's mouth opened in surprise.

"We survived," Eren continued. "We stared death in the face and we lived! Not everyone can say that, can they? Some people couldn't and either ran or were thrown out! Hell, some people actually died, but not us!

"Am I right?! We powered through for three years! What's one more day?"

Jean could only listen in shock as the other surrounding trainees stopped sniffling.

"You can do this, Jean, alright? The MP will still be waiting for you tomorrow."

Eren finally let go, and Jean scowled again. "Shit," he cursed under his breath. He turned around and called to a nearby soldier. "On your feet, Daz! Stop bawling!"

A few seconds later though, nearly everyone was bawling in terror again.

A bright crack of lightning struck the center of the building. The cadets that had recently calmed down began to panic once more. Smoke rose in great waves.

_Is this it?_ Jean thought. _The Colossal Titan. . . did he get here?_

_We're all going to die now?_

Soon, though, the cadets stopped screaming, their faces of terror replaced with frowns of puzzlement. With or without the steam, it was quite clear that this was no titan. Heck with it, the lightning of the Colossal Titan had been golden.

This lightning was almost blue.

Jean, Eren, and Mikasa raced forward to the column of steam as it slowly cleared up. The first sounds everyone picked up was the coughing of. . .

_CHILDREN?!_

Jean and Eren immediately unsheathed their swords, but they were hesitant to jump in. Whatever it was, it didn't sound harmful, but this didn't seem like a good omen, either.

The smoke cleared some more.

"Gyaah!"

"What the hell are those things?!"

The surrounding trainees were busy shrieking and screaming and jumping to conclusions that no one heard one of the creatures stand up and utter, "Ugh. . . where are we?"

Jean saw the small orange thing move, though.

"You! All of you!" he hollered. "Don't move, you understand?! Any sudden movement, and we're killing you right here!"

* * *

**I'll just go ahead and say a couple of things:**

**1. I KNOW I'M BEHIND SCHEDULE, OK? But I'm getting too many ideas these days, SO I JUST HAD TO START THIS. I noticed how FanFiction was lacking some would-be-decent crossovers, so I decided to write one myself. DON'T WORRY, I'LL FINISH ALL THE OTHER ONES SOME TIME, I PROMISE.**

**2. So, yeah, it's another one of those "changing the plot or coinciding with it" stories. Might be uncreative, but any other ideas for this have been reserved for something else via deviantART (yes, I finally have an account for the domain). Bear with me.**

**The beginning scene was supposed to longer, with multiple goodbyes mixed in, but I don't have the time to write stories so leisurely these days.**

**Seems like our little troublemakers came in the nick of time, before the trainees lunged into battle.**

**You know what that means. . .**

**MORE SURVIVORS!**

**Well, until then, sychang18 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah, woah, calm down!" Scootaloo raised both forehooves in the air. "We're not here to fight!"

The other fillies finally came to, and their eyes widened in shock.

"H-hey, don't aim them like that at us!" Sweetie Belle squealed, vision glued to Jean's swords.

"Act innocent all you want!" Jean yelled. "What are you?!"

Apple Bloom raised an eyebrow quizzically. "We're. . . ponies. Is somethin' wrong with that?"

Hushed conversation arose from everywhere. How was it possible? They didn't look like normal ponies. Sure, they had hooves and muzzles and tails and all, but their heads and eyes were so _big._ Not to mention, they were _creepily adorable._ And above all else. . .

"Are those wings?!" gasped a cadet.

"Look! That one's got a horn!" exclaimed another.

Jean was still tense. "Well. . . who are you?!"

The yellow filly stepped up first. "I'm Apple Bloom. I'm just an earth pony here with mah friends. Nice to see ya." She stretched out a hoof for a shake.

Jean didn't move. What was he supposed to do? This little one might have been planning something harmful.

Fortunately for him, Mikasa crouched down and took Apple Bloom's hoof.

The orange pegasus came up next. "I'm Scootaloo. Coolest filly ever!" She did the same gesture as her friend, albeit more confidently.

Mikasa shook her hoof as well.

"And this is−hey, where'd Sweetie Belle go?"

"Did any of you two see our luggage?" came the white unicorn's cry.

Apple Bloom spotted Sweetie Belle some distance away, looking hither and thither. Scootaloo herself glanced around, and opened her mouth to reply.

_KABOOM!_

"AIIIEEEE!"

Another streak of blue lightning landed right beside Sweetie Belle. Once again, the column of smoke cleared up.

Revealing a small pile of bags.

"Hey, here it is!"

"Anypony seen my scooter?"

"Found it!"

"Couldn't the princesses have jus' put all this in a wagon?"

The humans could only watch in awe as the fillies began haul off some things off the pile.

Jean angrily strutted towards them. "What are you all up to?"

"We're just taking out our stuff, hello!" Scootaloo retorted, catching the odd contraption that Sweetie Belle had half-thrown out towards her. As if she was trying to make sure it was working, the pegasus set the vehicle on the ground and pressed down on it a bit with her hooves. A couple of soft _vroom_s buzzed out, and the filly sighed in relief.

"It's working fine."

"What's working fine?"

The three fillies turned to a brunette boy with bright green eyes.

Scootaloo frowned. "Seriously? You don't know what a scooter is?"

A pause.

"Don't you have any scooters around here?"

The surrounding humans shook their heads. The blonde boy shifted his blade right in front of Scootaloo's eyes. The black-haired girl had to run up to him and grab his arm to prevent him from striking.

"I don't know what this is, but I could care less. Why are you here?"

"The princesses said y'all needed assistance from us," Apple Bloom chirped as she kicked out some saddlebags. "Wouldn't 've come here if it weren't for orders."

"Orders. . . from who?" the dark-haired boy asked, walking up to them.

"The princesses from our world," Sweetie Belle piped up. "She sent us here after telling us everything they knew about this place."

"Not to mention, gave us some cool equipment!" Scootaloo chimed in, having gotten off her scooter to rummage through the heap some more. "Hey, Sweetie, where's Rarity's bag?"

"Over here!"

Sweetie dragged out a maroon bag with three diamonds studded at the buckle. Carefully, the filly clicked open the bag.

The cadets' eyes widened when they saw what was inside.

"Aw, yeah!" Scootaloo cried out, wings buzzing with excitement. "So we _finally_ get to wear these!"

Quickly, the pegasus snatched out and flipped the garment over her back, moving her forelegs and wings so that they could fit in.

The garment was a jacket, identical to the cadets'. The partial uniform had been adjusted to fit a pony's form. At its sides were small holes for Scootaloo's wings.

The other two fillies took out their jackets and wore them as well, the Trainee Emblem gleaming brightly on their backs. Aside from the absence of wing holes, they look identical.

"Perfect!" Sweetie Belle squealed. "Good thing Princess Luna even sent a diagram for this!"

"Um, excuse me. . ."

Sweetie Belle looked up at the brunette. "Yeah?"

"Why. . . why do you even _have_ our uniforms?"

"Her sister made them," Scootaloo butted in, giving her wings a few flaps to make sure that they could still move. "The princesses told her to. And a good thing too; we look totally _awesome_ in this!"

"Oh, mah star-apples! This fits perfectly!" Apple Bloom turned to Sweetie Belle. "We should totally thank Rarity when we get home!"

_"If_ we get home," Scootaloo grunted, suddenly serious.

The trio's mood immediately changed, all three heads hanging and their eyes downcast, shadows crossing their faces, hooves listlessly pawing at the ground.

The black-haired girl decided to change the subject. "Hello, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and−Sweetie Belle, was it?"

The unicorn nodded.

"I'm Mikasa," the girl said, crouching down again. "Mikasa Ackerman. Pleased to see you."

Sweetie Belle took Mikasa's outstretched hand. "Pleased to see you, too."

Mikasa looked up at the brunette expectantly. Hesitant, the boy also crouched down. "Eren Jäger."

Sweetie Belle shook with Eren as well, followed by Scootaloo and Apple Bloom.

All five then looked up to the blonde boy.

"Jean. Jean Kirstein," the boy spat. "Any funny business out of you three, and I won't hesitate to get rid of you."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders rolled their eyes.

"Anyway," Eren said. "So. . . how did you get here?"

"We came here on special orders!" Sweetie Belle chortled, bouncing around. "The princesses discovered another world−_your_ world−a few weeks ago, and then they had visions saying that _we_ should be sent here to help defend you guys!"_  
_

"Half of equinity thought it as madness," Apple Bloom grumbled.

"Point is," Scootaloo butted in, "we're here now, and we're helping you out!"

Jean smirked. "Yeah, good luck with that."

"Why? What's wrong with helping out?" Scootaloo retaliated. "You should be grateful we even came. We could have stayed home with all our friends, but we had to come over here because of some stupid royal dreams, and we come here expecting a warm welcome. But _no,_ you just have to off us in every way you can!"

"Well, I'm glad I am," Jean replied, his voice slowly rising. "I'd rather get eaten than greet a few wimpy ponies!"

"H-hey! Take that back!"

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will!"

"No, I _wo__n't!"_

"Yes, you _will!"_

"QUIET!"

All eyes focused on Sweetie Belle.

"Stop arguing, you two!" she pouted. "We're wasting time! The princesses want us to help these guys get ride of all the−uh, titans! If we're going to do that, we'll have to put aside our differences and just get going!"

"How do you know about the titans?" Eren narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

The three fillies groaned in unison. "The princesses told us. . ."

* * *

**OK, there are two things that you guys need to vote on.**

**One: which two fillies are going with Eren's squad, and which filly's gonna join Mikasa at the rearguard?**

**APPLE BLOOM**

**SCOOTALOO**

**SWEETIE BELLE**

**Two: who on Eren's squad will survive?**

**THOMAS WAGNER**

**NAC TIUS (the guy that gets crushed by a titan)**

**MYLIUS ZERAMUSKI (the guy that pleads for his life before being eaten by a titan)**

**MINA CAROLINA**

**Only two of them can be saved. The other two must die.**

**Ready? VOTE!**


	3. Chapter 3

After much explaining of what they knew, many introductions and hoof-to-handshakes, and fitting themselves into their own Omni-Directional Maneuver Gears (that were also part of the equipment they had brought along), the fillies had to part ways under the orders of a nearby Garrison officer. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were to join Squad 34, Eren's squad; this provided some comfort for the two, as they were at least sticking with someone that they had grown used to being around. Sweetie Belle had been assigned to the rearguard to supervise civilian evacuation along with Mikasa, and Sweetie was joyful of her own accord to be paired up with someone she had deemed friendly.

A few tutorials of using their blades later, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo stood amongst Eren and the others.

Apple Bloom glanced around slightly, taking note of the members.

Armin Arlert: a blond-haired boy with blue eyes, somewhat timid like Fluttershy, matching Princess Twilight's intelligence.

Thomas Wagner: a stocky blond boy with almost golden eyes, possibly siding with her own sister Applejack in terms of his sass.

Mina Carolina: a girl with jet black pigtails hanging down either side of her head, dark gray eyes shining ever so brightly, kind like Fluttershy, sporty like Rainbow Dash.

Nac Tius: a boy with brown hair slicked back, his brown eyes of lighter color, keen with observation like Rarity.

Mylius Zeramuski: a boy with smooth beige hair and equally beige eyes, cautious the way Princess Twilight had been with her experiments way before she had become an alicorn.

Apple Bloom's eyes shifted to Scootaloo, and she instantly grew worried. Would she and her friend make it through this? The book that Princess Celestia had given them proved that the titans didn't eat ponies, but that didn't mean that accidentally ending up in the mouth of one wouldn't happen. Apple Bloom just looked ahead to the horizon, trying to make out any especially tall titans, but she couldn't see any, and she took this as a good omen.

Scootaloo, on the other hoof, felt wild and giddy with glee, despite her calm exterior. She couldn't believe it; she'd just barely gotten here. And yet, here she was, standing with soldiers, undoubtedly great soldiers. _Human_ soldiers, too, and she and Apple Bloom were going to begin their adventures with them soon. Oh, and using the Maneuver Gear, how thrilling it would feel, just like flying! If she was to die, then she'd rather die with her wings flapping in fake flight, her mane catching the wind, her tail swishing out behind her−but dying wouldn't happen anyway, because she was with friends, great friends who could fight! Right?

She looked up to Armin, and her excitement slightly faltered. The boy's gaze held tense anxiety; it would not take a genius to see he was uncertain about jumping into battle like this.

"Look at it this way, Armin," Eren said, wanting to ease his friend's nerves a bit. Everyone's attention shifted to the brunette, interested in his say.

"It's a golden opportunity," he continued. "I mean, if we prove our worth as soldiers right here, we'll rise up right through the ranks. Before long, we could even be leading our own regiment! We could bypass rookie status altogether!" He turned as he grunted out his last statement, and Scootaloo noticed that Eren was slightly sweating, despite his words. And Scootaloo completely forgot that Eren had even looked nervous when she saw him flashing Armin a confident grin.

Armin was taken by surprise on how composed his friend was being about this. But again, Eren had been through more traumatic experiences than he himself. Armin smiled back. "Sounds good," he replied. "I'm with you all the way."

"Now, now, boys," Mina called. "You're not the only ones in your class, save some of the glory for the rest of us!"

"Good luck beatin' us to the punch for a _second_ time, Eren," Thomas smirked. "No head starts for _you_ this round."

Eren smirked back. "Is that a challenge?"

"Listen up!" Thomas declared, sounding a lot tougher than he had been before. "Whoever kills the most titans gets bragging rights!"

"Heh, better not fudge your scores!"

"Woo-hoo!" Scootaloo cried, jumping up, unable to control herself any further. "This'll be _awesome!_ We'll be taking down titans faster than we know it!"

"Countin' us all in fer a dare, Scootaloo?" The pegasus turned to see her earth filly friend sneering back at her, her nervousness still showing a bit in her eyes, but more relieved than she had been initially nonetheless.

"Heh," Scootaloo chuckled back. "Bet _all_ of you that I can get the most titan kills! Right on my first day!"

"Gettin' cocky, huh?" Eren said, looking down at the filly and smiling.

"Well, then," Thomas chuckled, "looking forward to it."

Scootaloo was about to make a smart comeback when a superior yelled at them, "Squad 34, move out! The vanguard needs support!"

Eren took in all of his friends' faces before yelling, "Right, give 'em hell!"

Letting out a collective war cry, they took off, and pretty soon, they were scurrying on top of buildings, blasting their wires against walls, hurtling themselves through the air. Apple Bloom was slightly scared of the speed she was going at, but adrenaline coursed through her like mad, and she could care less. Scootaloo was equally pumped up, if not more.

_So_ this_ is what Rainbow Dash feels when she flies. . ._

Then, _they_ appeared.

The two fillies couldn't help but slightly cringe; they looked so creepy, those gigantic humanoids, hanging around buildings and walking around aimlessly. Sinister grins were imprinted onto their faces, but the duo thought that they never saw any living creature with such _dead_ eyes.

"There's so many of them. . . !" Mina whimpered.

Thomas noted aloud, "The vanguard's been completely overwhelmed!"

The fillies flinched. The vanguard needed _support_ a few seconds ago! Why get wiped out _now?!_

"I don't believe this!" Nac said, panicked. "Those guys always talk so big!"

Apple Bloom glanced at Eren. Eren himself looked a lot more tense now. Apple Bloom faced forward again, and her eyes caught a peculiar titan clinging to a roof.

"Eren!" she gasped. "Over there!"

Eren's eyes widened. "We've got an abnormal!" he cried out. "Hold up!"

The cadets and the fillies instantly snapped their wires in the reverse direction, pulling back as the titan slammed itself into a nearby tower. Having dodged just in time, they landed on the a roof quite ungracefully, Eren not managing to join them on his sudden recoil; he was hanging off the roof. They turned to the titan, still clinging to the tower, and waited for its next move.

For a while, all was still. . . until the titan slowly poked his head out sideways. And. . .

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom gawked. Trapped between its lips was a boy with blond hair and of stocky build. And this wasn't just any boy. This one was wearing the cadets' uniforms. Because he _was_ a cadet. Because he was. . .

"Th-Thomas?" Apple Bloom stuttered. The rest watched, frozen with horror, unable to move.

_Thomas, you idiot!_ Scootaloo mentally cursed. _You could have pulled back faster, or, or you could have stayed back a bit−or maybe you could've−oh, what do I do, not like I can just fly up to him now−can I? No, I'll never get there in time−omigosh, omigosh−_

All of her thoughts were silenced as Thomas was swallowed whole.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were equally shocked with themselves not shedding any tears. They had finally seen death. _This_ was _true death. . ._

The two just stood there, gaping as the titan leapt off and began walking away on ground, still not able to comprehend what had just occurred, when they heard someone yell, "You bastard!"

They weren't fast enough to stop Eren from zipping out before them.

"Eren!" Armin called out, to no avail.

"Wait!" Mylius shouted out. "Stay with the group!"

But he was out of Eren's earshot already.

Armin leapt right after his friend. Mina, hesitantly, took off after him, followed by Apple Bloom, Nac, Scootaloo, and Mylius.

The team nervously looked ahead to Eren. Was he going to successfully kill that titan? Well, he should, shouldn't he? If he couldn't do it on his own, then Armin was catching up to him, so he might help out−

There was no such luck though. A titan suddenly jumped out beneath Eren and bit off his left leg, all the way to the knee. He rolled forward, his flight broken, tumbling and tripping over roof tiles and skidding to a halt in one bloody mess.

Armin, who had just caught up, stopped in his tracks and landed on the roof of the building across him. "Eren!" he called out.

Apple Bloom heard Nac gasp beside her. She heard Mina crying out, "Oh, god, no!"

The three were far too terrified to notice another titan emerging from a street to their right. With surprising speed, it lashed out its hand, striking Nac in the process. Such was the impact that the poor cadet perished at once, exploding in a bomb of blood and flesh and bone.

Apple Bloom and Mina both cringed at how narrowly the hand had missed them. Mina gasped as Apple Bloom whimpered, "N-no. . . Nac, h-he. . ."

The earth pony heard Mina's sudden gasp of surprise and turned just in time to see Mina jerked back, slamming into a building and falling to the ground, almost immediately falling unconscious. Apple Bloom would have continued to zoom forward _without further worry,_ had she not seen the titan peering down at the human girl, a hateful scowl etched into its face.

Scootaloo had been flying alongside Mylius during all the chaos, watching in horror. She had just been about to zip forward and dip down to scoop up Mina when she heard her comrade screaming. She turned to find that he wasn't beside her, but _behind_ her. The pegasus filly's eyes immediately widened in horror. There was Mylius, squirming in the grip of a titan that had also reached its arm out for a grab.

Forgetting her original goal, Scootaloo zipped backwards, closing in on the titan. From a distance, she began to make out its face, and she grimace as she saw it grinning from ear to ear, teeth bared, eyes sneering down upon its prey. Mylius screaming his head off was just _unbearable._

"DON'T! PLEASE STOP! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Mylius begged. As she zoomed in, Scootaloo found his cheeks glistening.

While Mylius continued to scream and choke out pleas, Scootaloo unbuckled her hilts and unsheathed a pair of fresh blades (not being bipeds, she and Apple Bloom were never holding onto their swords from the start).

_I've got only one shot at this,_ Scootaloo thought to herself, raising them in the air. _Please. . . don't make me fail here. . ._

Mylius let out the loudest scream he had ever released his entire life as the titan's grip around his legs tightened. _This is it for me!_ he thought frantically. _I'm gonna get eaten! And everyone else is going to die! No, no! STOP! PLEASE STOP!_

The boy wanted nothing more than tear his gaze away from that gaping mouth, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. He just waited, waited for the inevitable, waited for the bite−

_SHING!_

Mylius saw nothing more than a glint of silver passing through the titan's fingers, connecting to their outermost joints. All of them presently fell off, and Mylius wasn't left long to wonder of this miracle as a blur of orange zapped past his eyes and he felt himself yanked out by the shoulder.

"You better move faster next time!" Scootaloo grunted. "That was pathetic!"

She flapped her wings for more speed as she flew in Mina's direction. She wasn't sure how she would manage to hold two people at the same time, but it was worth a shot.

Scootaloo was not needed to fly to Mina's aid as the titan in front of her lifted her up and opened its mouth, though. Apple Bloom was speeding in from the other direction, her own swords at the ready. Landing beneath its right eye, the filly thrusted both of them straight through the cornea without hesitation. Clicking off the blades, she then leapt right over the bridge of its nose and landed right next to its other eye. Drawing out new blades, she thrust her swords deep into the pupil again.

Whatever Apple Bloom had had in mind was working; the titan loosened its grip around Mina, and Apple Bloom took the opportunity to jump down and pull the girl free, soon zooming off.

"Scootaloo, are you OK?!" she called back, carrying a still unconscious Mina under the arms.

"I'm fine−whoa!" Scootaloo felt herself jerk down a bit as Mylius suddenly grew heavy. Putting some more gas into it, Scootaloo zipped forward faster and glanced down at Mylius. The boy had passed out; saltwater was still glistening upon his face.

"C'mon!" Apple Bloom hollered. "Let's catch up to Ar−WHAT THE HAY?!"

Scootaloo looked ahead and gasped. Armin was being held by the collar by a bearded titan, hanging right above its slowly opening mouth. Scootaloo began to move faster, but she halted. "Hey, Apple Bloom!" she yelled. "What do we do with these two?! We can't just−"

"I know!" Apple Bloom snapped. "We'll leave them on the building Armin landed on! They'll be safe there!"

The Crusaders took a moment to let both unconscious cadets down on the roof. They scurried up to the titan as quickly as their legs could carry them.

"Armin!" Scootaloo called out. "Hang in there!"

She and Apple Bloom took a mighty jump together just as the titan dropped Armin in.

Scootaloo fell into the mouth and dragged along Apple Bloom as well. Scootaloo held out her hind leg for Armin to grab ahold of, which he did not hesitate in the slightest in doing. Scootaloo bit down on Apple Bloom's tail. Apple Bloom clawed at the large tongue, thankful for how she had managed to grab onto a taste bud, but considering how slippery it was, she probably wouldn't manage to hold on for long. They stayed that way for a few minutes while the titan just waited patiently, mouth hanging open, waiting for them to fall down its gullet.

It was after Armin began his panicked sobbing that Apple Bloom began to slip.

"Hang on, y'all!" she groaned. "We'll pull through!"

But Apple Bloom's hooves soon completely lost their grip.

"WE'RE FAAAAAALLIIIIIIIINNGG!" Apple Bloom screamed, just as she had spent her strength.

Something grabbed her forehoof.

"H-huh?!"

Standing right before her and holding onto here was Eren, legless Eren, bloodied Eren, clenching Apple Bloom's leg so tight she could have sworn on the spot her limb was being amputated.

Would Eren do it? It would _never_ work. There was _absolutely no way_ he was going to pull out all _three_ of them out at once!

But that was exactly what he did.

"Unf!" As the entire trio fell back onto the roof, Scootaloo was instantly knocked out from the blow, leaving Apple Bloom and Armin to glance back.

"Eren!" Armin shouted out to his friend.

Eren was prying open the titan's mouth by its teeth, trying to get out.

"Armin, listen. . ." he croaked out. "We're still going to the outside world! The things you told me about. . ." Eren reached out his hand, waiting to be pulled out. "I _have_ to see them. I _have_ to."

"Shut up, Eren!" Apple Bloom bellowed as Armin began to shed tears. "We don't have time for this!"

That brought Armin to his senses.

"Eren!" he cried, rushing forward to grab the legless cadet. "No!"

Just as he reached Eren though, the titan bit down, concealing Eren and severing off his left arm.

Armin fell to his knees and screamed in anguish as the titan, now smiling, gulped Eren down.

Apple Bloom felt weak and dizzy, and her legs trembled faster than Rainbow Falls. _No. . . no. . ._

Her legs finally gave way as the streets below met the shining sky above, the clouds oblivious to the recent havoc, and Apple Bloom blacked out as she continued to hear Armin's distressed cry, echoing off into the distance.

And far off, Mikasa had been following officer Ian Dietrich of the Garrison, Sweetie Belle mounted on top of her head, when they heard the distant scream. Shadows seemed to cross over them as they both turned back to look, wondering what terrors had occurred.

But they saw nothing.

* * *

**Wow, this is one LONG chapter. . .**

**I was going to wait a little longer, but I grew impatient.**

**OK, before going on, I'd just like to mention that this fanfic is on both here and deviantART, so the votes accounted for are from both domains.**

**Here's the results of those votes:**

**With Eren:**

**Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: 5**

**Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: 2**

**Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: 0**

**Survivors:**

**Thomas Wagner: 2**

**Nac Tius: 2**

**Mylius Zeramuski: 3**

**Mina Carolina: 6**

**Nearly everyone wanted Mina alive. . .**

**Badass Crusaders for the win! AND SWEETIE ON MIKASA'S HEAD IS TOO CUTE~!**

**Who's going stumble upon Hannah and dead Franz in the next chapter, Apple Bloom or Scootaloo (THIS QUESTION REQUIRES VOTES)?**

**Stay tuned.**


End file.
